


Wrong Yet Right

by soshesays



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Porn, F/M, Porn, Substance Abuse, porn with only a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshesays/pseuds/soshesays
Summary: A much darker take on the Fitzsimmons relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: there are hints of non-con / rape here. Don't read this if you're uncomfortable with that. 
> 
> I had originally written this as a dark chapter for a story I started over a year ago, but realized this could stand on its own. So here it is!

Jemma didn't mean to start sleeping with him.

It simply started with a kiss. 

She wasn’t sure who moved first, or if the space between them had naturally closed. All she knew was that what started off as a soft kiss quickly ended up becoming so much more. 

She didn't know it at that time but he was high. She was drunk, so she didn't know. She should have known. Should have known that he had resorted to desperate measures to live with what he had done.

\---

She was standing there, dancing, happy as ever.

5 shots, a credit card, and a straight line of white powder later, Leopold Fitz was officially high. He didn't think, he didn't feel. _Fuck, he just wanted to have a good time._ And Jemma Simmons was all he ever wanted.

Fitz looked at her for a moment, before closing the space between them. She was giggly, laughing more than her usual self. Fitz adored this woman, and here she was in his arms, dancing away. He leaned down to kiss her. She whimpered, and then giggled, shifting her back to him, grinding her body down his following the tempo of the song.

 ---

_She felt him smile against her neck, as he pressed kisses down her collarbone. Spinning her around, he grabbed her hand, leading her to the back. He pushed her against the bathroom door, stumbling into the handicap stall, his body flushed against hers as his hands starting roaming underneath her blouse._

She didn't want it to go this way. 

_His hands engulfed her, one in her hair gripping her head as he started kissed her more aggressively, the other touching her breasts. Jemma moaned. "Fitz." Her mouth opened against his, hungrily begging him to continue. His thumb stroked across her nipple, teasing her as she gasped at his touch. Every movement of his was intentional, deliberate. He needed her. He wanted her. Jemma instinctively ran her hands through his curls, pushing his head towards her chest. "Jem-" he gasped amidst kisses. Fitz grabbed a hold of her wrists, and pinned them above her head. "I want you" he sighed, his mouth leaving a trial of kisses down her neck._

It was nothing like she imagined. It wasn't gentle, it was rushed. Desperate. Needy.

"Oh  _Fitz!" a faint moan escaped her lips as he lifted her off the ground. Jemma wrapped her legs around his waist, as his hands carelessly worked to remove her blouse. Jemma saw a mix of desperation and desire in his blue eyes. He was different but she wanted him. This was wrong.. but it felt right._

The biology was simple. He loved her. She loved him.

 _Jemma fumbled with his belt buckle. She felt him hard against her thigh. "I need you" he said breathlessly, gazing into her eyes. His lips continued down until he reached her breasts. She could hear the urgency of his need for her in his voice. His warm lips attacked the ridges of her breasts, teasing and tugging at her nipples. Jemma let out an uncontrollable moan, closing her eyes as her mind started to spiral into a world of bliss. Her control was slipping, irreparably shattering as she whimpered at his touch. Her body instinctively arched against his and she felt his fingers peel away the only barrier preventing him access to her. Fitz lifted his head, and kissed her hard on her lips. There was something behind those blue eyes. Before she knew it, he inserted two fingers insider her. She blinked at the ceiling, trembling with pleasure, a tear rolling down her face, as his nimble fingers worked her undoing. She was unaware of how many seconds had passed; all that was going through her mind was how_ _**good** _ _he felt in her. She felt herself go warm and wet against his hand, as he continued to caress her and stroke her in the most intimate places. Jemma moaned, gasped with pleasure, overwhelmed by the new sensation that engulfed her. Her body quivered at his touch, and she buckled into him, moaning loudly, calling out his name as she found her release._

She had to stop. This wasn't right. They couldn't keep doing this. This wasn't helping. Fitz wasn't... Fitz.

_Fitz then forcefully turned her around, her face against the wall as he shrugged his pants off, revealing his large throbbing member. Holding her head still, refusing to let her look at him, he steadied himself against her with a groan. "I'm going to fuck you now, Jemma." he whispered against her ear._

_Her moans had only spurred him on. He was fucking high, and all he wanted to do was to get his own release._ _Desperate to lose his own inhibitions, Fitz thrusted into her without much warning, entering her warmth forcefully with his hardness. Jemma cried out in surprise as he repeated this motion, his member painfully stretching her as he pushed in and out fervently. "Fitz- you- you're hurting me-" she whispered weakly as she felt the pain slowly turn into pleasure. "Fitz." she struggled against his restraints. She was losing control, her body responding to the biological simulations it was being subjected to. Her body was on fire for him. Tears rolled down on her face as she became oblivious to everything around her. All she could hear were his rapid breaths and groans as he moved roughly against her. He needed her body, he needed to be in control._

_Fitz overcome with passion, grabbed on to her hair and pumped himself inside of her again and again in quick successions. Her body trembled as his intense movements caused another wave of pleasure to ripple through her. Her head was spinning. Involuntary moans escaped Jemma's mouth, as she tensed against his member, encouraging him on. The look in his eyes said everything. He needed to fill every inch of her. Fitz continued to thrust into her, each time with more force. His grip on her head tightened, as he murmured groans and incoherent words into her ear._

_"Fuck, Jem-" he panted hoarsely, "I'm- gonna-" She felt him tense, then suddenly plunge his throbbing manhood deep into her with full conviction a few times as his hands roughly grabbed at her breasts. He came hard against her, spilling into her, convulsive spasms rocking her as he rode out his pleasure. He buried his face on the nook of her neck, inhaling her scent, as his body collapsed onto hers._

It was passion right? He loved her. He was just letting out some steam, she tried to convince herself. Jemma looked down at her shaking hands, recalling the events of the former night. She was unaware of how great an effect he had on her.

_Once he caught his breath, Fitz immediately pulled away from her and took out his credit card and a bag of powder from his pocket. It was liked he had done this a billion times. The neat rows of white powder on the side of the sink, the quick inhalation through the nose. He smiled at her before he left._ _The pleasure was a fleeting sensation. She felt cold._

How did everything go so wrong?


End file.
